


Art for Truth in the Periphery

by DrowningByDegrees-Art (DrowningByDegrees)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, M/M, violent themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningByDegrees/pseuds/DrowningByDegrees-Art
Summary: Art to accompany my Stucky Scary Bang fic, Truth in the Periphery





	Art for Truth in the Periphery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Menatiera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menatiera/gifts).



> You can find the story that accompanies this artwork [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12514016) The prompt is listed in the footnotes of the fic as it is a spoiler for the story.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come find me on Tumblr!](http://www.drowningbydegrees.tumblr.com)


End file.
